


Letters

by charlesworthy



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, SO SAD, Sad, why do i write these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wants to keep in touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something; this was in my drafts on tumblr i'm sorry

[A small letter, written on a torn off scrap of another page.  It was delivered in person, and crinkled from being thrust into unsuspecting hands.  It had been folded and unfolded and refolded countless times.]

Garrett:

     Please remember you don’t have to be a hero this time.

                                       With love, Anders

* * *

Garrett:

      I don’t think it was enough time for you to get there yet, but I’m sending this letter to Varric to be safe.  I hate your bloody dog but sometimes he doesn’t smell awful.  Thank you for making him stay with me.  It’s hard enough to keep calm with the way the people here speak about us, and The Calling keeps singing in my blood.  I’m getting paranoid, so I packed up what little we had and moved to ( _There’s enough people trying to kill Blondie.  I’ll let you know once your business here is done, Hawke. -V_ ).  I already can’t wait for you get back.  My worst days are without you.

                                        Aching for your return, Anders

* * *

( _This one didn’t have an address but there’s no way it isn’t for you. -V_ )

if you do not return the inquisition will pay

do not worry about dying without justice

you have been an inspiration and the world needs you, however

it would be most fortuitous for you to live

* * *

Garrett, my love:

      I had a bad day today.  There have been so many blanks in my memory recently, so I needed to write it down.  You have been the one thing keeping me from falling apart for the past decade.  You have been my moon, my stars, the only shining light in all this darkness around me.  I owe you so much, more than just my life.  If I could, and you wanted it, I’d pull the moon down to Thedas and build us a mansion on it.  I know you can’t write back.  You’re too busy saving the world, and keeping me safe.  Just know, whatever happens, I love you.

                                            Forever yours, Anders

* * *

Garrett:

        I found a cat today.  Named her Serah Daintypaws.  The mabari seems to like her, but I’m keeping an eye out.  I love you.

                                            Stay safe, Anders

      _(What a catch. -V)_

* * *

Garrett:

        I saw you in the Fade last night..  It’s hard fending off demons when I miss you so much, and the Calling and Justice are fighting inside of me.  You were so happy to see me, but Justice was calling the shots and wouldn’t kiss you.  You seemed really sad, but I’m sure it was just a demon trying to fool us.  You wanted us to stay but Justice moved on.  It was a little sad, but I would have been tempted by you.  Justice is starting to like you too.

                                            I miss you, Anders

* * *

Varric:

        I hate you.  Hate is not a strong enough word.  How could you let him

~~we will not sit idle any more, expect us to act~~

        I hate you so much.  You’re lucky there’s three countries and an ocean between us.  This is all your fault.

                                            -A


End file.
